hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit/Gallery
David’s problem Chapter 6 (1).png|The three friends are about to explore a stormdrain. Chapter 6 (2).png|But David doesn’t like it. Chapter 6 (3).png|Hilda convinces him to come. This could earn them a new badge. Chapter 6 (4).png|But David’s fears prove correct; first something grabs Frida…. Chapter 6 (5).png|…then Hilda too. Chapter 6 (6).png|Now alone, David is attacked by the Rat King Chapter 6 (7).png|It’s the end for David. Chapter 6 (8).png|Or not, it was all a dream David and Warren.png|Still frightened, David throws Warren out of bed. Chapter 6 (9).png|That morning, Hilda and Frida come to pick him up. Chapter 6 (10).png|Frida wants to ride bikes, but Hilda would rather solve a mystery. David's Marra.png|Like who this mysterious girl hanging around David’s house is. Chapter 6 (11).png|Frida can’t convince Hilda that it’s normal you don’t know everybody in a city. Chapter 6 (12).png|So she follows the girl. Chapter 6 (13).png|But she suddenly vanishes. Chapter 6 (14).png|David confesses he’s had nightmares all week. Chapter 6 (15).png|And he think Hilda is the cause. Chapter 6 (16).png|Hilda offers to help….by finding the Rat King! Search for the Rat King Chapter 6 (17).png|So, it’s off to a storm drain. For real this time. Chapter 6 (18).png|Hilda theorizes that facing the real Rat King will make David less scared off it. Chapter 6 (19).png|This is like David’s nightmare. Chapter 6 (20).png|The kids are surprised by a wave. Trolberg sewers.png|It flushes them deeper into the sewers. Chapter 6 (21).png|And their problems aren’t over yet… Rat King.png|It’s the Rat King! Rat King and Hilda.png|And he wants to hear secrets, so Hilda gives him one. Chapter 6 (22).png|In turn, he tells her the girl they saw earlier is causing David’s nightmares. Chapter 6 (23).png|Thank you your Majesty. Stakeout Chapter 6 (24).png|That night, Hilda, Twig and Frida keep an eye on David’s house. Chapter 6 (25).png|David has another nightmare. Chapter 6 (26).png|And there is the teenage girl again. Chapter 6 (27).png|The girl vanishes, but Twig’s got her scent. Jellybean - first apperance.png|After her, and pay no attention to that poster. Chapter 6 (28).png|The girl notices she’s being followed Chapter 6 (29).png|And suddenly turns into a green mist. Chapter 6 (30).png|David fortunately is able to keep track of her. Chapter 6 (31).png|Frida brings her bike, but Hilda is reluctant to get on. Huldrawood entrance.png|They follow the girl to the Huldrawood Chapter 6 (32).png|She easily phases through the gate. Chapter 6 (33).png|While Hilda and Frida have to climb over the wall Chapter 6 (34).png|It’s even worse than they thought… Group of Marra.png|…there’s a whole group of them here in the woods. Marra laughing.png|And they love to share stories about their victims. Hey listen here you-.png|Hilda confronts them. Chapter 6 (35).png|But they poof away. A trap for the Marra Trolberg Library.png|The next day, it’s off to the library for some answers. Marra book.png|The creatures are called Marra. Chapter 6 (36).png|Strapping yourself in bed with a leather belt helps, but David doesn’t like that plan. Chapter 6 (37).png|Hilda agrees. She wants to have a word with this Marra instead. Good for you son.jpg|That night, Hilda disguises herself as David and spends the night at his house. Screen Shot 2019-02-04 at 9.01.13 AM.png|While David, disguised as Hilda, spends the night at Hilda’s house. Chapter 6 (38).png|Frida also comes to David’s house. Chapter 6 (39).png|And even Alfur helps out. Marra in house.png|Sure enough, the Marra comes again that night. Neck snap.png|And goes straight to David’s room, unaware of Alfur. Chapter 6 (40).png|Alfur warns Frida. Chapter 6 (41).png|She tries to capture the Marra, but fails. Chapter 6 (42).png|Hilda has more luck however. Chapter 6 (43).png|Now between you and me. Chapter 6 (44).png|The Marra has no interest in leaving David alone. He’s her best victim. Chapter 6 (45).png|Untill Hilda begins to taunt her for only picking easy targets. Chapter 6 (46).png|She challenges the Marra to try and scare her. Chapter 6 (47).png|The Marra accepts. Chapter 6 (48).png|But warns Frida to stay out of it, or the deal is off. Untitled.jpg|David?! Hilda’s dream Chapter 6 (49).png|So Hilda gets to sleep. Screen Shot 2019-02-04 at 9.02.45 AM.png|While at her house, Johanna discovers that it’s David in Hilda’s bed. Chapter 6 (50).png|Showtime Evil Johanna.png|The Marra begins with a nightmare about an evil Johanna Chapter 6 (51).png|And thousands of spiders invading Hilda’s home. Sinister Johanna PM.png|Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Chapter 6 (52).png|Hilda is unimpressed, and collects the spiders instead. Forest Giant (Hilda's nightmare).png|The Marra then tries a Forest Giant. Chapter 6 (53).png|But Hilda knows Forest Giants don’t eat people, so she’s not afraid. Chapter 6 (54).png|The giant throws her away, but Hilda lands safely on a Woff. Chapter 6 (55).png|The Marra is getting annoyed, but then inspiration strikes. Chapter 6 (56).png|The woff takes Hilda back to Trolberg. Chapter 6 (57).png|Where Frida and David insist Hilda joins them for a bike ride. Chapter 6 (58).png|Hilda’s bike goes out of control. Chapter 6 (59).png|While David and Frida have no problem controlling theirs. Chapter 6 (60).png|Hilda is mocked for her inability to ride a bike. Chapter 6 (61).png|You’re not from around here Hilda! Chapter 6 (62).png|The bike falls apart Chapter 6 (63).png|Even the street itself is against her now. Chapter 6 (64).png|Hilda’s afraid, and the Marra knows it. The nightmares are over Where is hilda.jpg|Johanna arrives with David. Chapter 6 (65).png|Frida begs her not to wake Hilda. Chapter 6 (66).png|Hilda’s nightmare gets worse Chapter 6 (67).png|Not wanting her to suffer for him, David wakes her up. Chapter 6 (68).png|The Marra seems satisfied. Chapter 6 (69).png|The plan failed, but David had no more nightmares. Chapter 6 (70).png|Since the Marra doesn’t like victims who are brave enough to ask for Nightmares. Chapter 6 (71).png|How she knew about Hilda’s fear? From the Rat King. Chapter 6 (72).png|Hilda still has a lot to learn about Trolberg. Chapter 6 (73).png|And first, she likes to learn how to ride a bike. Category:Episode Galleries